white wedding
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: sequl to don't know what you have until its gone. its been weeks since what happened with merlin and morgana, thinks are looking bright for merlina and arthur. but what happenes when arther wants to take his and merlin's relationship to the next stage. Discontinued until further notice
1. Chapter 1

this is the sequal to don't know what you have until its gone so I hope you like it

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since the fight between Merlin and Morgana, Merlin had recovered and was doing what he normally did, annoying Arthur.<p>

"Merlin, why don't you take the day off" Arthur says

"Arthur you sure" Merlin said looking up from his work

"Yes, now go enjoy your day off" Arthur said "Oh and if you see Gwen can you tell her I need to speak with her"

Merlin nodded before leaving the room, as he walked down the hall way he bumped in to Gwen.

"Hello Merlin" Gwen said "How are you today?"

"Hello Gwen, I'm fine" Merlin said "Oh Arthur wanted to speak with you"

"I guess I'll see you later Merlin" Gwen said before walking down the hall and towards Arthur's chambers

Merlin continued to walk down the hallway towards Gaius' chambers; he walked through the door to see Gaius reading one of his books. Gaius looked up from his book.

"Your back early, Merlin" Gaius said

"Arthur gave me the day off" Merlin said

"So you can clean my leech tank since it needs cleaning" Gaius said

"You're kidding" Merlin says

* * *

><p>A few minutes later<p>

* * *

><p>"This is supposed to be my day off" Merlin said from the floor, cleaning the leech tank<p>

"Merlin, you have something on your face" Gaius said

Merlin put a hand on his face before he gave a small yell trying to pull the leeches off of his face. Meanwhile Gwen had just knocked on Arthur's chamber door before walking in.

"Hello sire" Gwen said "you wanted to speak with me"

"Yes Gwen, I wanted to talk to you about the wedding" Arthur said

"So you have propose to Merlin" Gwen said

"Not yet" Arthur said "I want to have the wedding planned before I propose"

"Arthur, think about the wedding after you propose to him" Gwen said "So when will you propose"

"I'm thinking about doing it tonight" Arthur said

Arthur and Gwen spent most of the day talking about the wedding; Arthur told Gwen that he wanted to have the wedding on Christmas day that is if Merlin says yes to Arthur's proposal

* * *

><p>That night<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur had told Gwen to go get Merlin, Arthur looked at the ring that he was going to use to propose to Merlin.<p>

"Arthur, Gwen said you needed me" Merlin said, Arthur nearly dropped the ring

Arthur turned round holding the ring behind his back and walking up to Merlin, sitting him down on a chair before going down on one knee and holding out the ring

"Merlin, you have always been there for me and I love you so much" Arthur said "Merlin, will you do me the honour in becoming my husband?"

Merlin looked shocked at Arthur; Arthur was worried that Merlin was going to say no.

"Yes, yes I will Arthur" Merlin said before hugging Arthur who ended up hugging back

Arthur placed the ring onto Merlin's ring finger then Merlin and Arthur kissed. Arthur picked Merlin up and placed him on his bed and laying next to him and held his hand

"I love you, Merlin" Arthur said

"I love you too prat" Merlin said

Merlin moved closer to Arthur, Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin. Unknown to the two was that Gwen and the knights were standing outside the door listening to what they had been saying.

"When there a wedding that means there will be mead" Gwaine said happily

Gwen and the rest of the knights just rolled their eyes at Gwaine,

"What" Gwaine said

"Can't you stop thinking about getting drunk" Leon said "And a wedding is a time to celebrate"

"Think about the dancing and music" Gwen said

* * *

><p>In Arthur's chambers<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin looked at the door, they could hear their friends. Arthur and Merlin got up off the bed and walked over to the door before opening it,<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you lot done?" Arthur asked<p>

"Sire, we weren't..." Leon said thinking of what to say

"Congratulations Merlin" Gwen said hugging him

"Congratulations Merlin and princess" Gwaine said

"So when's the wedding, sire?" Elyan asked

Arthur looked at Merlin then to Gwen, he knew when he wanted the wedding but he didn't want to tell Merlin yet

"We have not decided yet" Arthur said "Now I think that you lot should be getting home instead of standing outside my chambers"

They all walked away to their homes, each with a smile on their face. They were happy that their friends were finally both happy. The knights stopped and looked at Gwen

"Gwen, when is Arthur's and Merlin's wedding?" Gwaine asked

"Why do you think I'd know?" Gwen asked

"Come on Gwen, you the only one Arthur would tell" Elyan said

"Ok, but only if you promise not to tell anyone" Gwen said

"Ok we promise" they said

"Ok the wedding is going to be on Christmas day" Gwen said to all of them apart from Gwaine who seemed to be day dreaming and not listening.

They all walked to their rooms with Gwaine asking them when the wedding was but none of them would tell him.

* * *

><p>this story won't be as long as the last one also I'm trying to right the wedding scene on christmas day<p>

Please review

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

this is the sequal to don't know what you have until its gone so I hope you like it

* * *

><p>Some time had passed since Arthur had proposed to Merlin, Arthur Gwen and for some reason the knights were making preparation for the wedding. Arthur had kept the wedding secret from Merlin because he wanted to surprise Merlin.<p>

"So what flowers are you going to have?" Gwen asked

"Flowers, you should be asking what alcohol they will be having" Gwaine said

"Can't you go one second without thinking about getting drunk?" Elyan asked

"You can't have a wedding without flowers" Gwen said "how about some red roses, they always seem good for a wedding"

"We'll decide later what flowers we'll have" Arthur said

"So, what alcohol will be at the wedding, princess?" Gwaine asked

"Gwaine be quite or get out" Arthur growled

Arthur in the end ended up chasing Gwaine down the hall, with the rest of the knights and Gwen laughing. Gwen went back to deciding what would be at the wedding, since Arthur had asked her to help him with the wedding preparations.

"So what entertainment will be at the wedding?" Leon asked

"Well Arthur has decided to get jugglers, dancers and fire breathers to be the entertainment" Gwen said "You know like the ones he had on his birthday"

"Let's just hope that they won't want to kill Arthur this time" Leon said remembering what happened on Arthur's birthday

"Is he coming back?" Percival asked seeing that Arthur had not returned from chasing Gwaine

"He'll be back at some point" Leon said

* * *

><p>In Gaius' chambers<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin had been feeling sick as of late and he didn't know why, he had started to get a small lump where is abdominal was. Merlin had decided to talk to Gaius about it; he walked down the stairs from his room and walked up to Gaius<p>

"Gaius, I think some things wrong with me" Merlin says

"Why would you think that?" Gaius asked

"Well every morning I feel sick and sometimes I end up throwing up" Merlin said "And now I'm starting to have a lump growing here"

Merlin pointed to his abdominal, Gaius had that look on his face that meant that it was not good

"Merlin, from what you have told me it seems that you are..." Gaius said

"No, I can't be" Merlin said panicking "I'm male, this doesn't make senses"

"Merlin, calm down I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation" Gaius said "I'll look to see if I can find out how this could have happened for know I think it is best if you keep quiet about this"

"But if I am Arthur should know" Merlin said

"And he'll want to know how this could have happened" Gaius said "Until I can find something you will need to keep quiet about it"

"Fine, but could I tell Gwen" Merlin said only to receive the raised eye brow from Gaius

"She'll be able to keep it secret from Arthur and the others" Merlin said

"Fine but make sure she tell no one about this" Gaius said

"Don't worry it's not like the others will find out" Merlin said walking out of the door

* * *

><p>Merlin walked down the hall to Arthur's chambers, he had a feeling that Gwen would be in Arthur's chambers since they had been spending a lot of time together, Merlin rushed in to the room without knocking to see Gwen and the knights<p>

"Gwen, could I speak with you?" Merlin asked

"Sure" Gwen said walking out of the room with Merlin "What did you want to speak about?"

"Gwen, I'm pregnant" Merlin said

The chamber door opened to show 3 very shocked knights,

"Your preg..." Leon was saying until Merlin put a hand over his mouth and pushing the 3 knights back in to the room

"You should tell Arthur" Elyan said

"No, Gaius wants to know who this happened first before I tell Arthur" Merlin said "Gaius will so kill me if he found out that you lot know"

"We'll keep your secret, secret" Gwen said "Won't We?"

"We will, you have our word" Percival said

* * *

><p>tomorrows christmas and the wedding scene as well, merlin being pregnant seemed like a good twist and it gave me something to write about<p>

Please review

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

this is the sequal to don't know what you have until its gone so I hope you like it

* * *

><p>A few months passed, Gwen and Gaius had been helping Merlin through his pregnancy, the knights had also been helping Merlin secretly. Today was the day of his and Arthur's wedding, Merlin was feeling scared about it<p>

"Merlin, you have nothing to be worried about" Gwen said holding Merlin's hand

"Gwen, Gaius still hasn't found out how this happed and now I'm getting married" Merlin said "Arthur must know something's up by now"

"Merlin, just think about the wedding" Gwen said

Merlin nodded and stood up only to nearly collapse, Gwen grabbed Merlin by the arm to keep him steady

"Merlin, are you ok?" Gwen asked with concern and worry

"Yeah" Merlin said "I may need help getting to the throne room though"

Gwen helped Merlin to the throne room, Gwen still held on to Merlin's arm tightly. Gwen had decided to walk Merlin down the aisle so that he would not collapse and worry Arthur and the rest of the court. When they were next to Arthur, Gwen let go of Merlin arm and stood next to Gaius,

"Gaius, something's wrong with Merlin" Gwen whispered

Gaius looked at her concerned

"Before we come down here, he all most collapsed" Gwen whispered

Arthur and Merlin said their vows and the knights cheered as they kissed, Gaius and Gwen looked at Merlin worriedly because he looked ready to collapse,

"Merlin, are you feeling ok?" Arthur asked a little too late

Merlin eyes rolled in to the back of his head and he collapsed however Arthur caught him before he hit the floor. Gaius and Gwen rushed over

"Sire, we need to get him to my chambers immediately" Gaius said

Arthur called Leon over telling him to keep the court clam why he took Merlin to Gaius chambers, Leon agreed and took charge making sure the court did not worry. Arthur picked Merlin up and ran to Gaius' chambers; he placed Merlin down on the bed

"Gaius, what's wrong with him?" Arthur asked

"Sire, Merlin's pregnant and I fear that it may kill him" Gaius said sadly

"He's, you mean he's with my child" Arthur said nearly fainting "What can we do to stop Merlin dying of child birth"

"I'm afraid we can't do anything sire" Gaius said

Arthur could not believe that he was going to be blessed a child only to find out that his husband could died because of it

Merlin opened his eyes to be looking in to Arthur's

"Merlin, why didn't you tell me?" Arthur asked

"I, I wanted to know how it happened" Merlin said

"Merlin, Gaius says that having this baby may kill you" Arthur said not looking at Merlin

"Arthur, I'm stronger then I look you know" Merlin said

"Merlin, I lost my mother to child birth" Arthur sighed "I don't want to loss you as well"

"Arthur, you won't loss me" Merlin said sitting up and held Arthur's hand "Right know we need to think about our child"

Arthur was still scared about losing Merlin to child birth like his mother. The door flew open to reveal Hunith, she rushed to her son's side

"Merlin, are you ok?" Hunith asked hugging her son

"I'm fine, mother" Merlin said "Mother I have something to tell you"

"What is it Merlin?" Hunith asked

"I'm pregnant" Merlin said "and before you ask I don't know who it happened"

"Merlin, I'm so happy for you and Arthur" Hunith said kissing her son on the head

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

To be continued


End file.
